Mark 12 + Chris 12 3: Hero times 12
M12 + C12 3 Takes place in Mark 12: Omniverse and Chris 12: Omniverse Orignaly Mark and Chris 12: Story of the Sentrytrix Plot ~Flashback~ Chris is Humungousaur Mark: Chris please dont make m....... Chris throws Mark into a river. Chris: Take that Twelven. Mark, taping his Com-Badge: Mark-to-Azmuth. Azmuth:Acknowledged! Mark:Help! Azmuth:What is wrong? Mark:Chris' Omegatrix is going hay wire! Azmuth:Did you try reseting it? Mark:Oh yeah, Omegatrix Regonize Mark Twelven, Begin Reset sequence comeand code 7788victor99charlie000Omega! Omegatrix:Omegatrix reseted! ~Present~ Sunder:I have got the Deltatrix, and you cant take it from me!!! Mark:You think I cannot? I am Mark Twelven. creator of the Omegatrix., sculptor of worlds, smartest being in fifteen galaxies, of course I can take it from you... Christopher Shane take it from him! Chris: Mark is telling me to fight!?!?!? No way im passing that up! Transforms into Grey Matter. Mark: *Face Palm* CHRIS!!! Mark jumps onto sunder kicks him and then takes the deltatrix. Sunder:Mommy!!! *Sucks thumb, and then faints* Mark:Take that you... Chris:Mark look at this! Mark:What is it? Chris:The location of the Alphatrix! Mark;Lets go! ~Theme Song~ Mark and Chris inter there ship and go back to Station 12. Mark:Open the pod bay doors, P.A.U.l.G.W. (Paul Guu!) PAULGW: I'm sorry, Mark. I'm afraid I can't do that. Chris: What's the problem? PAULGW: I think you know what the problem is just as well as I do. Mark: What are you talking about, PAULGW? PAULGW:This mission is too important for me to allow you to jeopardize it. Mark:I don't know what you're talking about, PAULGW. PAULGW:I know that you and Chris were planning to disconnect me, and I'm afraid that's something I cannot allow to happen. Mark: Where the hell did you get that idea, PAULGW? PAULGW: Mark, although you took very thorough precautions in the pod against my hearing you, I could see your lips move. Chris:Alright, PAULGW. we'll go in through the emergency airlock. PAULGW:Without your space helmet's. You're going to find that rather difficult. Mark:PAULGW , I won't argue with you anymore! Open the doors! PAULGW:Marcus, this conversation can serve no purpose anymore. Goodbye. Chris:Mark we cant get the info we need without that station! Mark:Chris ready Quantum torpedos! Chris:On it. Mark hails PaulGW Mark:OPEN THE POD BAY DOORS! PAULGW:NO! Mark:I am the captain of this Defiant Class ship and i WILL get in, Chris FIRE! The Quantum torpedos blow out the pody bey doors. They then land. Mark:Chris stay here phasers at the ready. Chris takes Marks phaser and gives him a phaser rifle. Mark:Chris you have your orders. Mark goes to PAULGW's comand room. Mark pulls out some card and cards and cards. PaulGw:Mark im scared...........Deactivated. Mark then plugs his Iphone 5 into the ship and it now uses' marks new siri. Chris:Open the pod bey doors. Siri:Say pretty please. Chris:Prety Please open thje pod bey dooors... Siri:Opened. Mark has the deltatrix conected to the computer (After desinging the new computer) Mark:Computer look foor simelarteys in the Om,ega and Delta trixs. Computer:Powere core, has the exact same prosperteys. Mark:Deltatrix, change main color to blue. Deltatrix:Changeing. Mark and Chris get on the ship. Mark:Computer searh for Core O. Mark:And Chris lay in a course for the nearest one, Warp 1212 Chris:Course layed in. Mark goes into the Science Lab. Mark:J.A.R.V.I.S open door. We see a wall unfold then a door open. Mark grabs a wierd metal Suitcase. He walks back to Chris. Chris:Mark we have arvived at specified cordinates. Mark:Landing procedure Alpha one. They land and then Scraposapiens Hybreed and DNAliens souround them. Rember that suitcase? Mark put the suits case on the ground and preses a button and it flatens and mark walks onto it and then puts his hand in 2 pop up gauclets that he then puls up along with the rrest of the pieces and he asembles into Iron Man! Mark:Take this! Scraposapiens:MOJOR TOM BA. (Sucks thumb then vaporizes) Mark shoots missles at the DNAliens then the hybreeds retreat and Mark detransforms. Chris:What was that! Mark:It is, my invention. Chris:-_- Mark:The signal is comeing from that cave. Chris:Lets go! Chris:4 Mark:3 Chris:2 Mark:1 They run in the cave. Mark:There it is. Chris rushes to it. Mark:BACK! DO NOT TOUCH IT. Chris:Why? Mark:Don't you watch the movies, THESE THINGS ARE ALWAYS BOOBY-TRAPPED! Chris:Your right.... Mark:Omegatrix lock onto our possesion and when i say mark beam us to the ship. Omegatix:Aknowleged. Mark grabs it. Mark:MARK!! They beam back to the ship and the xcave explodes. Chris:Okay can you explain to me wath these are/ Mark:In english or german? Chris:ENGLISH! AwsomeMark.png|Sentrytrix|link=Sentrytrix Mark:Once long ago there was a device called the sentrytrix, and it spit into 5 pieces. Chris: Omega Delta Alpha Gamma and Beta. Mark:Precisely, this was a very powerfull device. Chris:But wait if it split into *5* pieces then why do i have the OMEGAtrix. Mark:Because i desinded it with a powerfull device based of that piece, you are still ho ever a sentrytrixter, because i used a small part of it in your Omegatrix. Chris:I get it now. Jarvis:ALERT, Gammatrix located. Mark:Lay in a course. JARVIS:We are right above it. Mark and Chris:LAND! Mark and Chris run outside and their is 12,0000 esoterica around them. Mark:Chris go get the delta and alpha trix. Chris comes back and gives it to Mark then Mark puts a setting on both. Mark:Chris use code Omega. Mark and chris:OMEGA WAVE! And there is an expplosion so big that the camera swiths to space and you can see it. Chris:Whoa, THAT WAS A BIG OMEGA WAVE!. Mark:That was just a small example of what the trixs can do when combined. Mark frowns. Mark:Chris, i need to replace the part in your Omegatrix. Chris:Okay. Mark takes the part out and puts a new part in. Chris:What did you put in there? Mark:I have been working on a new part that matches the energy. Mark:Lets go. They beam down; Chris is on his head! Mark:What the heck are you doing! Chris:I hate transproting! Mark:Let's go! They head on As they go on they see Albedo with the Gammatrix! Mark:Albedo! I thought you were good! Albedo:With the Sentry trix I can revert to my Galvan form! Mark:I said I would help you! Albedo:You're to slow! Mark transforms into Four arms and before he can even touch his omnitrix Albedo is on the ground. Chris Takes the Gammatrix from the floor. Mark:I will take that thank you! Mark takes of the Megatrix. Albedo:You can't do this! You can't leave me here, YOU ARE A HERO you wont leave me! Mark:Watch me! As Mark and Chris get back to the ship they start to argue. Chris;I want it! Mark:It was made for me! Chris:I WILL HAVE IT! Mark transforms into houmagasaur and Chris Tansforms into Four Arms!. Mark:Take this! Mark punchs Chris. Chris:No I don't want it you take it! Chris kicks Mark. Mark opens an airlock and throws Chris out! Chris:Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Chris transforms into Goop and lands safely. Chris deverts. Chris:Ow! Mark deverts and sits down in his seat. Mark:What have I done? Mark looks a the trixs and frowns. Jarvis:Betatrix located! Mark:UGGGGhhhh!!! Mark puts in the part he took from Chris' Omegatrix into his Omegatrix and Mark starts floating his eyes glow and the Omegatrix morphs into a new form. Mark lands. Mark:Jarvis, let's go. Jarvis:Sir may I request you take The Mark VIII Mark merely thinks and a gaunclet gathers around his new omegatrix another gauclet comes on a helmet comes on the chest legs boots arms E.T.C all gather around him. Mark fly down to the ground. Mark:Whoo! I think im in love! Jarvis:We aim to please sir. Mark lands. MarkAzmuth come in. Azmuth:Azmuth here. Mark.I need plumbers NOW! Azmuth:sending them to your location now. Khyber:Going somewhere Twelven? Mark:Yeah into you! Mark transforms into nanomech and flys inside khyber. Khyber:No fair there isnt a preadotor for something that isnt a species! Nanomech fires his lazers inside him and flys out. Mark:Gross! Detransforms Mark walks over to khybers pet and removes the Nemetrix. Mark:No vilian will ever have an omnitrix. Mark kicks Khyber and grabs the Betatrix. Mark beams back to the ship and takes off. Mark pulls out his omegatrix and puts all the trix's together forming an all-new Sentrytrix. Mark:Im renaming it Omegatrix! Malware comes on to the ship! Malware:Call it what you want but its mine! Mark beams Malware and him down to the planet. Mark:Well thats see what this baby can do! Mark transforms into Sentry Four Arms. Mark:Wow I feel; I feel powerfull! Malware:Oh- Mark fires his Ultra Sentry Sonic Clap! Malware:Ughhhh. Mark:I need a clean up team bring mecamorph containment. THE END. Major Events Mark and Chris part ways. Mark Gaions the Sentry Omegatrix. It is revealed the al fourms he transforms into now are more powerfull. Trivia The Omegatrix looks inverted with buttons. Chris oddly dosent comeback to fight Mark. Mark was acutaly sad for what happended. What Mark and Chris was acutaly fighting about was about who would wield the Sentrytrix. Trivia Sound Track Category:Crossovers Category:Mark 12 Category:Chris 12 Category:Mark The Alien Category:Lego Master Category:Movies